metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Assassination of Dr. Clark
The Assassination of Dr. Clark was an assassination targeted at the head of FOXHOUND's medical staff and secret founding member of the Patriots, Dr. Clark. Her death was plotted by both EVA and Revolver Ocelot as part of a plan to eliminate the faction of the Patriots that were allied against Big Boss' faction. History Six years after the events of Operation Snake Eater, Para-Medic was recruited alongside Big Boss (Naked Snake), Ocelot, Sigint and EVA into the Patriots by Zero. The organization was set up by Zero in an attempt to realize the dying dream of The Boss, who had wished to see the world whole again. In 1972, under the orders of Zero, and now going by her real name of Dr. Clark, she headed the Les Enfants Terribles project to create clones of Big Boss (she had always been fascinated by the prospects of human cloning and had even told him that she saw him as "such an excellent specimen" in 1964).Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Para-Medic: Snake, whatever happens to you, make sure you leave a descendant, OK? // Naked Snake: Are you saying you want to have my baby? // Para-Medic: No. I’m saying that in the 21st century, the genes of soldiers like you are going to be in high demand. // Snake: Genes? // Para-Medic: Uh huh. Remember when Watson and Crick discovered the double helix structure of DNA back in 1953? // Snake: No. // Para-Medic: You know, they won the Nobel Prize in Medicine for it the year before last? Of course, you have to feel sorry for Pauling and Franklin. They were researching the exact same thing. // Snake: Sorry. I don’t follow. // Para-Medic: Inside every living creature are little blueprints called genes. Through the union of the sperm and egg cells, these blueprints are transformed and inherited by the next generation. That’s why parents and children resemble each other. The concept of genes was first proposed over a hundred years ago by Mendel, but he didn’t know what they were exactly. For a while, it was thought that chromosomes were composed not of deoxyribonucleic acid, but of proteins called polypeptides. Later, it was shown that deoxyribonucleic acid, or DNA was a biological macromolecule. Then, 11 years ago, Watson and Crick discovered that DNA had a double-helix structure. // Snake: This is all fascinating stuff, but what exactly does it have to do with me? // Para-Medic: The inherent characteristics of any given individual are determined by his or her genes. By duplicating a set of superior genes, a separate body with the same set of characteristics – a clone – can be created. // Snake: But genes don’t control a person’s fate. // Para-Medic: That’s true. But having an offspring that’s genetically identical to the parent is more efficient, right? You can expect better results that way. // Snake: More efficient? You can’t mass-produce human beings! // Para-Medic: Maybe. But now that we know the true nature of genes, human cloning is that much closer to reality. Nuclear transplanting is already theoretically possible. So one day… // Snake: My genes are going to be a valuable commodity? // Para-Medic: Exactly. // Snake: They’d never let that happen. // Para-Medic: Just think – even if your body dies, you survive and go on to bigger and better accomplishments. If you think about it, it’s kind of an honor. // Snake: Does that kind of technology seriously appeal to you? // Para-Medic: Well, I am a doctor. // Snake: ... // Para-Medic: I can’t condone it on moral grounds, but I’m fascinated by the possibilities. Especially when I see such an excellent specimen as yourself. // Snake: Yeah, well, thanks for the compliment, but it doesn't make me feel any better. // Para-Medic: Don’t be so glum. It’s not like it’s going to happen anytime soon. We’ll just have to wait and see. Dr. Clark's Japanese assistant served as an egg donor during the project.Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008). Big Mama: The egg used in the successful in vitro fertilization came from Dr. Clark's assistant... A healthy Japanese woman. Dr. Clark later became the head of FOXHOUND's medical staff and chief geneticist, organizing and developing the Patriots' genetic research programs. Even though military-based genetic therapy was banned under international law by the early 2000s, the Patriots remained unperturbed, as the laws in question were simply declarations and not actual treaties.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Solid Snake: I thought international law banned the military use of genetic therapy. // Naomi Hunter: Yes, but those are just declarations, not actual treaties. In 1999, Dr. Clark was the scientist in charge of placing Big Boss into an nanomachine-induced coma, following his defeat by Solid Snake in Zanzibar Land. She was also responsible for reviving Gray Fox by encasing him within a cybernetic exoskeleton and used him as a guinea pig to test her gene therapy techniques. During the next four years, Dr. Clark and her team kept Fox drugged while they experimented on him, the results of which were used in the creation of the Next-Generation Special Forces.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Naomi Hunter: Apparently for their test subject, they decided to use the body of a soldier who was recovered after the fall of Zanzibar [Land]... // Solid Snake: And that was Gray Fox... // Roy Campbell: But he was already dead... // Naomi: Yes. But they revived him. They fitted him with a prototype exoskeleton and kept him drugged for four years while they experimented on him like a plaything. Today's genome soldiers were born from those experiments. ... They used him to test all sorts of gene therapy techniques. In addition, she also placed bad nerve connections on Fox, leaving him in constant agony.Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Kojima Productions/Platinum Games (2013). Raiden: Used to be even worse - Back when Dr. Clark was still experimenting. Bad nerve connections would screw with the test subject's pain receptors... It was torture. Compared to that, I had it pretty easy. In 2003, Dr. Naomi Hunter, a civilian contractor, was sent by the private biotechnology company ATGC to oversee gene therapy for FOXHOUND members and the Genome Soldiers, in cooperation with the United States Department of Defense. Because Dr. Clark was responsible for testing the gene therapy techniques on Gray Fox, Naomi's adopted brother, Naomi complied with EVA and Ocelot's request to kill her. She helped Fox to escape his containment, which allowed him to kill Dr. Clark. The laboratory was then destroyed in an explosion to cover up the true nature of Dr. Clark's death. This kept even the Patriots from realizing someone was plotting to take out the founding members one by one. Aftermath Naomi assisted her brother's escape from FOXHOUND's medical research division after he killed Dr. Clark, covering it up as a lab accident and faking his death in the reports. She later succeeded Dr. Clark as head of FOXHOUND's medical staff and became chief geneticist, eventually perfecting the Pentagon's assassination virus, which she named FOXDIE. Behind the scenes In Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, the "Truth: The Man Who Sold the World" ending timeline erroneously states that Dr. Clark was killed in 2005. References Category:Events Category:Canon events